


The Lotto Club

by miintmeiqi



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape, Cheating, Crime, F/M, Gen, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mistress, Murder, Mystery, References to Drugs, Underage - Freeform, marital infidelity, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miintmeiqi/pseuds/miintmeiqi
Summary: Kidnap for ransom turned to rape and “suicide” of a 15-year-old Korean-Japanese Music student Haruka Kobayashi was hidden from the headlines. Her sister, Seoul University alumni, and star lawyer who recently impeached the President of South Korea herself, Kim Hyuna or known as “Haruna” to her friends is destined to find justice for the young girl.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Original Character(s), Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Lotto Club

Haruka Kobayashi is a Korean girl born with a Korean mother and Japanese father. She is a music student at the Seoul School of Performing Arts. She dreams to become an idol. She is a consistent honor student who seems to have it all. Beauty, intelligence, talent, kindness and even wealth. Many envied Haruka. - She had everything. Who wouldn't envy her? - Well, her family isn't originally wealthy but her sister’s husband is. Lee Jinhwan, her brother in law, owns many businesses.

Her older sister, retired secret government agent turned star lawyer, Kim Hyuna is set to give justice for her. - She was overqualified. All she wanted is to protect everyone around her. What she did not know is that the same gang she almost got close in during the impeachment case of the former president is the gang that she has to fight yet again.

* * *

**PROFILES**

EXO is a South Korean criminal gang formed in 2018. Since their 20 years of existence, they have controlled the Korean economy. Feared by many, they are the most powerful criminal gang of the new age. Controlling Asian politics as well as the economies of many powerful nations. Instead of names, they are given numbers to identify each member.

**12**

\- Boss of EXO

\- ISTJ

> Tired of his life with an enemy gang, tired of not being paid, despite doing the dirty work. He founded the EXO gang. As revenge, he is the most feared out of all. Silent but very calculated. He knows how to move and how to deceive others. He was a silent strategist. His gang members’ good looks have always been feared by many. 12 is also the owner of a packaging company as well as a noodle company owner.

**01**

\- Underboss of EXO

\- ISFJ

> A college professor by day, the underboss of EXO. While 12 likes to strategize things. 01 likes to manage the ins and outs of the gang. People often mistook him for the boss with his attention to details and how the gang is running. His concern to people makes him a great person to be with despite the nature of their job. He is often rewarded by 12 for being so loyal to him.

**10**

\- Head of Chinese Operations

\- INFP

> Not a lot of members know 10. All they know is that he is the owner of a noodle company in China. He’s not really there all the time. Yet, when it comes to board meetings, he gives the most spontaneous ideas out of everyone. According to one source, members of the gang would say he’s a much better leader than 12.

**99**

\- Head of Money Laundering Department

\- ISFJ

> His soft features have captivated the richest Korean elite. A former idol, he knows how to put himself on people's eyes. His charm can sway you, despite his age. He currently is a high ranking government official. He is a part of the opposition against the late minister.

**04**

\- Head of Intelligence Department

\- ESFP

> A professional hacker even before EXO recruited him. A bitcoin millionaire. He used to steal money from the bank. - Well, that is what he still does now. He can also be a professional troll to people too, spreading fake news all over the internet. He sells weapons on the black market as well. Nukes, guns, flamethrowers, anything destructive you like, he probably sells on his little store.

**61**

\- Head of Trafficking

\- ENFJ

> From his derpy and cute face, his humor, you would never think 61 is in a gang that has done crimes as heinous as EXO’s. Works side by side with 88 and 21. 61 is a very sweet man. He is loyal and considerate. In charge of bribing the customs to get meth, marijuana, cocaine, LSD to pass by the radar of the customs. In charge of knowing when and where shipments would arrive. Drugs, women, or even men. - Anything entertaining that you like, all the commodities of the Lotto club goes through him.

21

\- Head of Narcotics

\- ENTP

> Funny and charismatic. - His wit and intelligence have made him rise through the ranks. His cleverness had pleased 12 so much, he assigned him to the highest-paid department. 12 appreciates his efforts while being in charge of the narcotics department, he is a family man, he also seemed to raise his son very well too. “Don’t involve your kid in this business, okay?” 12 always says to him.

**88**

\- Head of the Smuggling Department

\- INFJ

> It's ironic that 88 became a part of the criminal gang. More so that he's been a model. He is known for his charisma and charm. Honey toned skin, beautiful body, a jaw to die for, 88 has it all. His charm gets people deceived into sleeping with him or doing sex work for him. His charm also gets people into the customs. He is the member besides 61 to always go often to the club to have sex with his favorite girls.

**94**

\- Head of Assassination Department

\- INFP

> 94 is such a handsome man. Men, women, they all desire him. - Yet when you see him, you guarantee death. People often said he is like the angel of death. His tall stature and lean build often make you want to beg him to just have sex with you instead. He can make people wrapped around his fingers. He is well-loved by his coworkers. Often does the final step in every mission. 12 always appreciated his efforts. Often paid well with plenty of vacations. 12 does not want 94 to be like him.

* * *

THE LAWYER

Korean Name: Kim Hyuna (김휸아)

Japanese Name: Haruna Kobayashi (はるな こばやし)

Birthday: December 25, 2000

An alumnus of the University of Seoul, Kim Hyuna is one of the top passers of the Bar Exams five years ago. She cuts no slack but has a soft spot for the people she deeply cares about. She will fight for justice whatever it may cause. - Even her own life. When she found out what happened to the mysterious death of her younger step-sister, she did what she has to do. She will fight for Haruka's death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the archive of our own!!! I am so happy for it.


End file.
